Violet's Pokemon journey
by Chicathyst
Summary: Violet: a 10 year old boy with his friends Maroon and Pink set out on a Pokemon journey
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi (if anyone is reading this) this is my first fanfiction (this was previously owned by a person whose pseudonym was Veronica Shields) and I'm extremely excited to write. If you have any good ideas for my stories please tell me. Thanks for reading!

Violet's POV

I had just turned 10 and I knew exactly what starter I wanted, Charmander. I had just eaten my breakfast then I walked out the door and walked through Pallet Town. I bumped into my best friend and rival "pink" (We're both male). We both walked over to the lab where professor oak greeted us warmly. "Hello there young trainers, today I have a special treat for you."

Pink looked at me and smiled. "Today I have all the starters from every region excluding Alola." Since I already knew I wanted Charmander, I hastily yelled "I pick Charmander". Pink observed the pokeballs more closely and then he picked up Mudkip's pokeball. "I think I'll go with this one professor." We both walked out of Pallet Town and started our journey.

Charmander and I started walking through the routes from Pallet Town to the Viridian Forest.

It took an hour or two maybe but we still got to the Viridian Forest.

While I was walking I thought I heard a noise in the grass (If this was to be my first catch I would be extremely happy) I started walking towards it and something jumped out at my face (luckily I kept Charmander out of it's pokeball) Charmander knocked it away with scratch and jumped down from my shoulder. I looked at what had attacked me and it was a Ralts. "Charmander use scratch!" Charmander obeyed my command and scratched the cheek of Ralts. Ralts was knocked back. Ralts couldn't fight back at this point so I threw a pokeball and I caught Ralts. Charmander hopped back onto my shoulder and we continued walking through Viridian Forest. Then I heard someone scream at the top of their lungs. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV

As he sat under the tree he thought about his father. The young boy stroked his chin (where the first signs of a beard were coming) and wondered when he would come back to Pallet Town. As his pokemon first started to wake he packed up his gear and let his newly evolved Charmeleon walk beside him. But, you probably don't want to hear about that right now, so let me rewind time and show you where we last left off.

Violet's POV

I ran through the forest and found a trail of blood, it lead to a boy ripping away at a trap that had caused blood to soak down the poor Servine's leg. I stopped next to the boy and tried to stop him from hurting himself, he looked at me and told me to stay with the Servine. I saw him run through the bushes and out of my sight, I thought I heard a rustle in the shrubs beside me and I turned to see a Pidgey about to tear the Servine's head off. Charmander rushed to help as he slashed the Pidgey on the cheek and bit down on its neck, I yelled for Charmander to attack a Weedle who was biting on the Servine. After a few more pokemon had been defeated I let Charmander hop back on my shoulder and thought I heard someone coming

The boy returned with Officer Jenny, she looked at me and the bodies of pokemon who had been defeated, the boy started talking about how I had saved the Servine and defeated the other pokemon while doing so. She walked over to where the Servine was and she shot open the trap, at closer inspection it seemed to be an Ursaring trap which were rarely use and when they were the person who used them would usually be arrested. She winced and turned around to the boy, she put her hands on his shoulder and said:

"I'm sorry Maroon but your Servine is being targeted by Team Cell."

"What is Team Cell." I asked.

She turned towards me and answered my question by saying.

"Team Cell is a team of criminals who believe that the only way to keep the human race surviving is to kill every single pokemon in the entire world."

I felt my blood turn from the hottest fire to the coldest ice.

Maroon's POV

I walked over to the boy and saw him freeze, I thanked him and walked with Officer Jenny back top Pallet Town, Officer Jenny let me go once I went to the pokemon center to heal my Servine. The Nurse Joy took my pokeball and put it with the other 2 pokemon that I caught, an Eevee and a Ghastly.

When the healing session was over Nurse Joy handed me my pokemon and I headed off, the blood trail in the viridian forest turned from a bright red scarlet to a dark red crimson however, that wasn't what caught my attention. I had bumped into that boy who saved my Servine again and I wanted to thank him, I walked up to him and I saw that he was having his Ralts and Charmander fight wild pokemon to level them up. He looked at me and waved, but then went back to training his pokemon and by his expression he didn't realize who I was, I tapped him on his shoulder and started telling him who I was.

"I'm the boy you met in the forest, my name is Maroon…"

He seemed to start remembering my face until we both heard a scream in the distance!

A/N

Hello, I know it's been a while… but I really just needed a break, I don't know what I'm going to do with this FanFic but if anyone is out there you deserve to know what chapter 2 was going to be. Anyway I might write some things about Skyrim or possibly FNAF, either way I'm signing out.

\- Chicathyst


End file.
